


Impish Grins and Flirtatious Fantasies

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-White House (West Wing), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "You're just trying to distract me with those luscious lips of yours."





	Impish Grins and Flirtatious Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Sometimes you flirt with Toby.”

“What? I do not.”

“Sometimes you do.”

“Name an instance; pick a time.”

“I don’t feel the need to get specific but you definitely do.”

“Does he flirt back?”

“He is hard to read, and his reactions don’t matter to me.”

“I don’t flirt with Toby and you are certifiable.”

“I stand by what I said.”

“You are just making things up to justify your unabashed flirtation with Donna Moss.”

“Whoa, whoa what? Where do you get that? Donna is my faithful assistant. That would be like saying Leo flirts with Margaret.”

“Leo has nothing to do with this. Donna is a twentysomething girl on the adventure of a lifetime. And you're, you're…”

“I'm what?”

“You're Mr. Rourke, ready to fulfill her fantasies.”

“Mr. Rourke? OK, now you are grasping at straws. It’s not fair to say bad things about Donna because you want your boss.”

“I adore Donna, you know that; and let’s not even get into wanting your boss. You have probably had a crush on Leo McGarry since puberty. I respect and admire Toby…I've never made it a secret.”

“How could it be a secret? Whenever he is within ten feet of you, your eyes get all wide and moony. They could swallow him whole.”

“They do not!” Sam exclaimed, thumping the leg of his lover. “They seriously do not.”

“They really do. I have witnesses.”

“They do…do they?”

“Yes! Seriously, Sam.”

“That does not mean I have a crush on Toby. Because I do not have a crush on Toby. He is a happily married man.”

“Happily? I would not go that far. Has Toby ever been happily anything?”

“He has these moments when bursts of light shine around him like an aura. If Andi cannot see that then I truly feel sorry for her. Those moments are amazing.”

“Yeah, what was I possibly thinking, thinking you were crushing on him.” Josh slapped his forehead. “Silly me.”

“Shut up.”

“Why should I? What are you trying to hide? What are you trying not…”

Sam quieted him with a kiss. He pushed his tongue into Josh’s mouth and ran his fingers through his hair. Pulling away, they were both breathless. Josh had butterflies in his stomach.

“You're trying to distract me from the issue at hand with those luscious lips of yours.” He said.

Sam’s cheeks colored; the lips in question quirking into a mischievous grin. While Josh’s grin was boyish, Sam’s definitely fell under the blanket of impish. Impish, and so damn sexy. He actually had a variety of smiles dependent on his mood, happy, sad, excited, victorious, sleepy, and probably more. Impish was Josh’s favorite…he knew that meant Sam was about to get sexy on him. At least he hoped that’s what would happen. In all the years they had known each other, Josh had only been wrong about that smile once or twice.

Sam held him close, kissing him again. Josh moaned against him. The kisses intensified as the two men rolled on the mattress. Sam laughed when Josh sucked on his neck. He wanted so bad to leave his mark but knew that he could not. Sam pulled his lover back to his mouth.

“Oh love, you taste so good.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm, definitely.”

Josh lifted Sam’s tee shirt over his head. Moving down, his tongue caressed the warm skin. He loved Sam’s nipples; loved to bite, suck, and kiss them.

“J, J, we should stop.”

“Stop? Are you nuts…I've only just begun.”

“But I…”

“What?”

Josh stopped, looking at Sam’s face. He did not look as if he wanted to stop either. There was another look on his face too. Perhaps it was worry. Maybe it was concern.”

“Its getting late and I'm supposed to meet up with Toby to work on the Philadelphia speech.”

“Its almost eleven o’clock. You two are going to write a speech in the dead of the night?”

“We always do a better job late at night.” Sam shrugged. “I don't know why. Anyway, Toby wanted to talk to his wife this evening.”

“Well I want you here with me.” Josh pulled Sam’s body against his. “I want you and I will do whatever you want me to. Any dirty, sexy, nasty thing. All you have to do is say so.”

“Josh, I…”

“Shh.” He slid his hand into Sam’s sweatpants. His hand took hold of him, gently tugging before stroking. “How does that feel?”

“Oh God.” Sam threw his head back. “Damn, that’s what I…ohhh.”

“Just relax, and let me take you to a magical place.”

“Magical.” Sam mumbled.

Someone banged on the door. 

“Josh, are you in there? Is Sam with you?”

“Fuck!”

Josh pulled his hand away and the look Sam gave him was pitiful.

“Josh, are you in there?”

“Hold on a sec.” he shouted.

“It hurts.” Sam squirmed a bit.

“Go into the bathroom, love.” Josh said, sighing.

He climbed off the bed, went to the door, and stared at Toby Ziegler.

“Sam is in the bathroom. We were strategizing about debates.”

“Yeah. We need to write a speech.”

“I know. Sam is in the bathroom.”

Toby looked past him into the motel room. The bed was messy but the covers were not turned down. There was a tee shirt lying on the bed. Beer bottles littered the table and two pairs of sneakers were on the floor. Toby looked at Josh again.

“Just tell him that I'm back in my room now.” he said.

“Alright. Hey Toby.”

“What?” after a few moments of silence, Toby tried again. “What?”

“Nevermind. I’ll tell Sam.” He closed the door as Toby walked away. “Do you need some help in there?”

“I'm OK.”

“I'm willing to help.”

“I know but I have it under control.” A few minutes later Sam came out. Josh relaxed against the uncomfortable pillows drinking a beer.

“I'm sorry, J.” he said, throwing his tee shirt back on.

“We both know the Presidential campaign comes first.” He replied, his tone indicating the campaign could go to hell.

“I can come back.”

“I'm a little tired…I’ll probably just crash.”

“Alright. Well, goodnight.”

Sam went to the door; put his hand on the knob.

“It might be nice, you know, to sleep together.”

“Only if you want.” Sam said.

“I do.”

“Then I’ll be back.” Sam’s face broke out into a grin. “You gonna wait up or should I wake you.”

Josh always liked it better when Sam woke him. He doubted he would get much sleep anyway, worrying if speechwriting was all that was going on next door. If he did not want his relationship with Sam to become obvious to everyone, he would have to get his jealousy in check.

“Hey J, keep where you left off fresh in your memory. I'm going to be aching for you when I get back.”

Now Josh was smiling…thoughts of what he and Sam would do in a few hours pushed Toby Ziegler right out of his mind. Knowing he’d done his job, the younger man went next door to knock out a speech.

***


End file.
